Soul Eater Chat!
by Starfire072302
Summary: A very random fic that may or may not be a little too weird. Just another oneshot that makes absolutely NO sense! Please Read! and have fun! Review, and read whats at the end of the fic for a contest! :D
1. The Weirdness BEGINS! :D

MY FIRST SOUL EATER CHATROOM! :D WOOHOO!

Maka: Just get on with it!

Me: Ok, ok, I shall.

* * *

Key~Key~Key~Key  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: Soul (The one and only ^.^)

Scythe~Meister12: Maka Albarn

CamilliaFlowerGirl808: Tsubaki

Black*Star*The*Great: Black*Star (obvious there)

Symmetrical-Meister-88: Death The Kid (WHO ELSE!?)

xXBlondeBombshellXx: Liz

RAINBOWgirraffe: Patty

TheCornerIsMyFriend: Crona

o0~I~lOvE~fOoD~0o: Ragnarök

ShinigamiSama: Lord Death

LitarallyMadScientist: Proffesser Stein (DUH!)

BlondeDeathScythe: Marie

Spirit-Scythe: Spirit Albarn (Obviously)

:3PrettyKitty:3: Blair (Who else?)

tHEsNAKEwOMAN06: Medusa (Too Obvious)

MOO: ME!

* * *

MOO: Hey guys!

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: AHH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

MOO: o.O Im teh writer of this fanfic... so ya.

RAINBOWgirraffe: Why are you called 'MOO'? Are you a cow?

MOO: ***Vein Throb* **NO! IM HUMAN! But i wanna be a meister...

ScytheMeister12: Ok. we dont no yew. so...

MOO: -.- I wrote this fic, so i may stay! humph! And...

ALL: AND WHAT?!

MOO: I CAN CONTROL YOU! ***Pulls out control computer from my TT chatroom***

ALL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MOO: o.O cool it guys!

The*Great*Black*Star: NOBODY CAN CONTROL ME! XDDDDD

MOO: -.- You dont wanna go there. ***Types Black*Star Changes his username to Black*Star*The*Lame***

Black*Star*The*Lame: HEY! $%^%^$^%&^*&*^&*(*

MOO: WHOAH BLACK*STAR! LANGUAGE!

CamilliaFlowerGirl808: Now Black*Star. Good boys behave.

Black*Star*The*Lame: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? MY MOM?!

CamillaFlowerGirl808: T.T I need a hug.

MOO: Bring it here :3 ***Hugs Tsubaki* **

CamillaFlowerGirl808: :'D Thx MOO

MOO: NP ^.^

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Alrighty then...

TheCornerIsMyFriend: AHH! LADY MEDUSA! ***Hides* **o.O

LitarallyMadScientist: o.O?

MOO: You have so much to learn, stein U.U

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: lol

LitarallyMadScientist: What does 'lol' mean?

***Black*Star*The*Lame has changed their username to: Black*Star*The*Great***

Black*Star*The*Great: It means 'Little Old Lady' XDDDDDDDD

LitarallyMadScientist: Little Old Lady?

MOO: NO IT DOES NOT!

Scythe~Meister12: MAKA CHOP! ***Maka chops Black*Star***

Black *Star*The*Great: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

MOO: LOL

LitaralyMadScientist: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!

MOO: It means 'Laugh Out Loud'! OMG!

LitarallyMadScientist: What does OMG MEAN?!

Black*Star*The*Great: IT MEANS 'OVERSIZED MAGIC GOATS'!

LitarallyMadScientist: Oversized Magic Goats?

MOO: NO! OMG MEANS 'OH MY GOD'!

LitarallyMadScientist: ohhhhhh! that makes so much more sense!

MOO: DUH!

Symmetrical-Meister-88: * ^ $ # ! _ - = +. : , / ' | \ { } [ ] ( )

MOO: o.O WTH Kid?

Symmetrical-Meister-88: THERE ALL SYMMETRICAL! :D

MOO: O.O who cares?

Symmetrical-Meister-88: ***LE GASP* **:O ***Passes out with a nose bleed* **

MOO: Alrighty then... :I

RAINBOWgirraffe: :O KID!

MOO: IKILLEDHIM! :D

Random English Teacher: :O MOO! YOU PUT NO SPACES! SHAME ON YOU!

All But Kid: o.O

MOO: DIEEEEEEE! ***Throws Random English Teacher into a volcano, the volcano erupts and sends her flying into the pit of doom, where she is devoured by narwhals * **

xXBlondeBombshellXx: We have a pit of doom full of narwhals?

MOO: YUP! It came in last night! Isn't it awesome! :D ***Pets a narwhal* **Thats a good little girl, Pookie! Did you eat the English teacher that corrected Mommy's grammer? Did you? huh? huh? koochie koochie koo! koochie koochie koo! yes yes yes!

Pookie: :3

All: o.O

oO~I~lOvE~fOoD~Oo: Ok then...

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: WAIT! How the heck is that narwhal using a computer?!

MOO: IDK ***Makes Nyan cat appear for no particular reason* **

Nyan Cat: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan-

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: TURN IT OFFFFFF!

MOO: IM TRYING, IM TRYING!

Nyan Cat: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

MOO: AHHHHHH! ***Types nyan cat shuts up***

Nyan Cat: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nya-

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: PHEW!

ALL: D: were tired of nyan cat!

Symmetrical-meister-88: ***Wakes up* **WHO? WHAT?! WHERE?!**  
**

All: ***Groan* **

MOO: LUCKY!

Symmetrical-Meister-88: What did I miss?

MOO: NYAN CAT! He was so annoying!

Nyan Cat: D: Meanie

MOO: ***LE GASP* **OMG! YOU CAN TALK?! :O

Nyan Cat: How the heck do you think I say Nyan?!

MOO: You have a point...

Nyan Cat: See?

BlondeDeathScythe: I HAVENT SAID ANYTHING! :'(

Mahna Mahna: Mahna Mahna

MOO: o.O ok im rapping this up now. this is getting too weird...

ALL: Agreed

* * *

OK XD! Whoever counts every single nyans gets mentioned in the next chapter! :D Just write the amount of nyans and the username you want to have! if you answer correctly, you get in the next chapter and all the chapters after that! good luck! xD


	2. The Weirdness Continues UU

Ok, so only 1112Black Rose2111 reviewed, so she gets to be in the rest of the story! ^.^ congratz Rose!

* * *

Key~Key~Key~Key  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: Soul (The one and only ^.^)

Scythe~Meister12: Maka Albarn

CamilliaFlowerGirl808: Tsubaki

Black*Star*The*Great: Black*Star (obvious there)

Symmetrical-Meister-88: Death The Kid (WHO ELSE!?)

xXBlondeBombshellXx: Liz

RAINBOWgirraffe: Patty

TheCornerIsMyFriend: Crona

o0~I~lOvE~fOoD~0o: Ragnarök

ShinigamiSama: Lord Death

LitarallyMadScientist: Proffesser Stein (DUH!)

BlondeDeathScythe: Marie

Spirit-Scythe: Spirit Albarn (Obviously)

:3PrettyKitty:3: Blair (Who else?)

tHEsNAKEwOMAN06: Medusa (Too Obvious)

1112Black Rose2111: 1112Black Rose2111

MOO: ME!

* * *

1112Black Rose2111: Hey ppl!

ALL: AHH! WHO ARE YOU?!

1112Black Rose2111: o.O Im the winner of the Nyan contest!

Black*Star*The*Great*: OHHHHHHHHH

Nyan Cat: ***LE GASP* **YOU COUNTED ALL 2,079 OF MY NYANS?!

1112Black Rose2111: NO! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED, SO I WON!

xXBlondeBombshellXx: Oh ok, that makes so much more sense.

Mahna Mahna: Mahna Mahna

Cow things: Doo dooooo do doo doo

Mahna Mahna: Mahna Mahna

Cow things: Doo doo doo doo!

Mahna Mahna: Mahna Mah-

MOO: SHUT UP! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?! o.O

Mahna Mahna: ***Shrugs* **

***Mahna Mahna And Cow Things have been disconnected: Reason: Were thrown into the pit of narwhals***

Pookie: :3 ***Will not eat them* **:3

o0~I~lOvE~FoOd~0o: Alright then.

1112Black Rose2111: Hey! Wheres Medusa?

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Here

1112Black Rose2111: Oh, Ok

MOO: Wheres stein and marie?

LitarallyMadScientist: Here

BlondeDeathSythe: Here

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: Here

Spirit-Scythe: Here

MOO: -.- I didn't ask you SOUL and SPIRIT!

:3PrettyKitty:3: :O DONT YELLL AT HIM!

Spirit-Scythe: o.O

:3PrettyKitty:3: O/O

Moo: Ohhhhhhh

1112Black Rose2111: XD

Random English Teacher: ***Is bruised, broken, foot is facing the wrong way, has several broken bones, has many casts, and is using crutches*** Use... *** Wheeze* **Proper ***Wheeze* **Grammer...

MOO: OMG HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THE NARWHAL ATTACK!

Random English Teacher: ***Awkward shrug* **

Symmetrical-Meister-88: :O SHES UN-SYMMETRICAL! D:

MOO: So?

Symmetrical-Meister-88: :O ***Passes out with nosebleed* **

MOO: And patty says...

RAINBOWgriraffe: :O KID! :'(

MOO: IM PSYCIC! :D

1112Black Rose2111: once again XD

MOO: So, Rose, do you like it here?

1112Black Rose2111: HECK YA!

MOO: LOL ok xD

Random English Teacher: SAY ***SMILES***, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I know! I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THEN ILL MAKE PEOPLE USE PROPER GRAMMER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Moo?

MOO: Hm?

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Make her go away, or I'll spear with one of my vector arrows.

MOO: I shall. **Grabs Random English Teacher by neck cast thingy, and throws her into the same volcano, the volcano erupts again and sends her flying into the pit of doom, where she is ACTUALLY devoured by narwhals.*  
**

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: You have my undying gratitude

MOO: Is that... good or bad?

TheCornerIsMyFriend: BAD, BAD, BAD!

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Actually, it's pretty good. I'll Do ant favor you please, and that favor will last for as long as you want.

MOO: Turn to the good side

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: For how long?

MOO: FOREVER! ***Lightning sounds in background*** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! :D

tHEsNAKEwOMAN: Kay :I ***Signs some forms* **Im a good guy now.

MOO: Yay! :D

TheCornerIsMyFriend: OH, PHEW! NO MORE EVIL SERVING! YOU SAVED ME,MOO! ***Glomps***

MOO: :D

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: ***Pokes Moo* **

MOO: :OOOOOOOOOO ***Has heart attack and dies* **

Red-Eyed-Death-Scythe: NOOOOOO! WHY!

MOO: ***Revives* **I smell cheese O3O

ALL: o.O

o0~I~lOvE~fOoD~0o: CHEESE?! WHERE?!

MOO: No were i just smell it O3O

o0~I~lOvE~fOoD~0o:Ok then

1112Black Rose2111: I like cheese

MOO: We all do. Right guys?!

ALL: HECK YA!

MOO: ***Gives cheese to you all***

1112Black Rose2111: Yay! ***Noms Cheese* **i love Cheese! :D

MOO: We all do, Rose, We all do. U.U

* * *

YAY! NEW CHAPTER UP! and we all got cheese! Here! Take some! ***Gives cheese to reader* **:D Next chapter will be up soon!

-Starfire072302


End file.
